


Project: Save World

by Mijimaru



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Gen, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijimaru/pseuds/Mijimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac, Aria, Jason, and Mark must go on an adventure to defeat Giygas and save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

YEAR ????

Hi, I’m Mac. I’m kinda busy right now...being dead. Yeah, this sucks. I guess I should give you a little bit of a back story.  
As you know, my name is Mac. My three friends Jason, Mark, Aria and I were destined to kill Giygas, the all powerful...I honestly don’t know what on Earth Giygas would be classified as. Basically, Giygas is an alien that wants to do what all evil things want to do; destroy the Earth. Oh! What’s this? A...light...it...it’s...coming...

YEAR 201X

It was a bright summer day while Mac was sitting inside playing Nintendo games like every kid should in times like this.  
“Mac, are you even listening?” Mac’s mom stepped into his doorway  
“Yes Mom, I’ll be right down!”  
“I don’t want you to ‘be right down’; I want you to clean your room.” With that said Mac’s mom walked to Mac’s Nintendo 64 and flipped the power switch.  
“Oh...my...GOD! How could you?”  
“Clean your room.”  
Mac sighed and began the long chore of cleaning his room. In this room, there were two paths; one to the TV from the door and one to the bed from the door. While Mac was cleaning, he felt a vibrating type feeling in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to find that Aria was calling.  
“Hello?”  
“Mac! I’m scared.”  
“What? It’s only noon! What could be wrong?”  
“Stop with your crap logic and come help me! There is a windowless van parked by a guy sitting on a bench.”  
“Where is this?”  
“My front yard.”  
With that said, Mac ran straight to Aria’s house with his trusty cracked baseball bat. When he got to Aria’s street, Mac felt another vibrating feeling in his pocket.  
“Hello?”  
“Where are you?” It was Mac’s mom and she sounded mad...REALLY FREAKING MAD.  
“Going to Aria’s.”  
“Get back here right now mister!” She kept talking, but it all faded out when Mac saw the man at Aria’s door.  
“Mom, I have to go.” With that, Mac hung up.  
Mac walked awkwardly towards Aria’s house when the man looked at him. The man had a mustache, glasses, and bed head type hair. He gave a smile and stepped down the steps.  
“Hey little boy,” Mac readied his bat; “We don’t want any trouble do we?” The man gave Mac a smile and stopped in front of Mac, “You want this chocolate?” Mac swung his bat as hard as he could. It slammed on the man’s face causing his glasses to fall with him to the ground. “GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SH-oh my God.” The man looked up to see Aria talking to Mac.  
“Aria, we have to run.”  
“I would think that is implied, but hold on.” Aria ran in and came out with a frying pan. “You’ve got a bat, I’ve got a pan; let’s go.” By that time, the man was already close enough to Mac that Mac could hear the man’s falling and running combo.  
“Wait a second.”  
“What?”  
“We can take this guy!” Mac advanced towards the man, “Aria!”  
“Here.” They both ran towards the man.  
“Have you accepted my offer?” They nodded at each other and took turns smashing the guy’s skull until he was almost dead.  
“Mac, you can use your power!” Just as that was said, a police car pulled up to Mac, Aria, and the man.  
“What are you kids doing to this man?” The officer looked at them and then to the man who was now standing.  
“Oh, don’t worry officer; it’s just a scratch.” The man started to shake fiercely until he stopped and looked up. He then stretched out his arms. His shoes turned to a metallic like substance that, upon closer investigation, was metal! This metal advanced up the man’s body. When it reached his chest, a symbol appeared on the right side of his, no, it’s body. Once the metal finished advancing up the thing’s body, the thing was revealed the thing as a robotic figure.  
“What are you?” The officer was confused  
“I am Starman. I have been sent by Giygas from many years in the future to kill these kids.”  
“Well, I can’t allow that.” Starman gripped the officer’s neck and snapped it.  
“You kids are destined to destroy Giygas, but I can’t let you do that.” Starman advanced slowly towards Mac.  
“Do you still think we can take him?”  
“Of course, Mac! You have psychic abilities, remember?”  
“Oh yeah!” Mac thought hard, really hard. “P...K...THUNDER!” The lightning struck Starman. Starman froze.  
“Y...you...can...not...AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!” Starman exploded. Mac heard footsteps behind him; it was his mom.  
“Mac, oh Mac! I’m glad you are OK! Listen, your father and I knew when you were young that you were meant to destroy Giygas. Your father did after all. But when Giygas was destroyed, your father knew he would be back. You must take this sound stone and find the eight Your Sanctuary locations in Eagleland. Trust me Mac, you will succeed.” Mac’s mom hugged him; “Aria, I want you to look after Mac, OK?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Now go. I heard there was a Your Sanctuary near Crossing Falls.” Mac nodded, hugged his mom, and left with Aria to start a journey he would never forget.


	2. THE TLACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when it picks up, trust me.

It was night in Unomo and the sky was dark. Mac opened his eyes and observed his location. He was in a dark room with just enough light to see a few feet forward. Mac stood up quickly, he didn't know what was happening. He heard a laugh behind him. That's when Mac noticed how the floor felt. It felt like fat worms that were turned inside out and put side-by-side. He jumped up from the trail of internal organs.  
“Why hello. You must be Mac.” A spider like figure advanced, but Mac couldn't make it out. It was a shadow. “You have met with a terrible fate.” Then, Mac made out a smile that faded into darkness.  
“AH!” Mac sat up in his bed taking heavy breaths. “Holy crap.” Mac stopped to listen for a noise. There was one; someone was knocking on his door. Mac grabbed his baseball bat and opened his door slowly and quietly.  
“Mac,” Mac turned his head to see Aria, “What are you doing? Haven't you seen a horror movie? Don't investigate.” Mac ignored her and continued down his stairs, then he turned to the left, then the right. This left him at the door. He grabbed the handle and counted down in his head. The door slammed open on Mac causing him to fall down.  
“Jason! What is your damage?” Jason stood there with his pale white skin, blue hair, and glasses.  
“Actually, I have none.”  
“Whatever, what do you want?” Jason walked in with his slingshot.  
“My parents were killed by this alien in a metal suit. I think it said it was Starman 2.”  
“YOUR PARENTS DIED?”  
“Yeah, but I survived. Starman 2 said I was destined to destroy Giygas with you and Aria.”  
“YOU ARE MENTAL.”  
“That's what I said. Apparently more are coming to this house, so we need to get out of here.” There were footsteps above them. “Crap.” The footsteps went down the hall, down the stairs, to the left,and to the right. It was Mac's mom again.  
“Hello darling.” She had a strange smile, like a killer. “What are you doing up? Never mind actually, I will be just as happy killing you while you are awake as I would if you were asleep.” She shook and then stretched out her arms. Aria appeared behind her with a frying pan that she slowly rose. She smashed the thing's head as hard as possible. “AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!” The voice changed from human to robotic repeatedly before it exploded.  
“Uh,” Mac was in shock, “Thanks?” There was more footsteps above them.  
“Hell no.” Jason grabbed Aria and Mac's arms and ran out the door. When they were in the yard, a beam of light shot down. “What shit is going to happen now?”  
“Jason! We can't swear!”  
“It isn't that bad Aria.” The argument began.  
“Guys, guys? Hello? GUYS. Look.” From the beam of light came a figure. It was pitch black and looked like Mac. “Is that a coincidence? I mean, it has to be.”  
“Hello Mac. You have met with a terrible fate.”  
“Okay, what the hell? You, whatever you are, are referencing Majora's Mask, and no it's not cool.”  
“Jason, a shadow said this in my dream.”  
“Really? Oh, I guess that's still very stupid.” Mac sighed. As the thing advanced from the beam, it appeared as a black figure with silky skin and white eyes. When it was completely out of the beam, the figure grew taller and skinnier. The group stood still in fear.  
“Mac,” Aria was mesmerized; “It is reaching to me.” Aria held her hand out.  
“NO!” Mac slapped it back. “Aria, I know what this is; it is a Tlack. Tlacks are sent by the Devil to people who have some importance to the world.”  
“What does he do to them?” Aria had her eyes covered with her hands.  
“Tlacks kill them and take their body to the Devil. This is 100% guarantied to happen once you see a Tlack.” Mac looked at Aria, then to Jason, then back to the Tlack. The Tlack pointed to Aria. Aria let out a scream.  
“OH MY GOD! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! HELP! P...plea...please...” She fell to the ground. Mac started running away.  
“Mac, where are you going?” The Tlack pointed to Jason. “Shit no. AGH! YOU FUCKING TLACK! Oh God.” Jason fell. The Tlack looked for Mac who was no where to be seen. It then moved the bodies with telekinesis to the light. The Tlack moved to the light, grabbed the bodies, and ascended into the sky. Meanwhile, Mac was running to Crossing Falls to get the first melody. He stopped by the Unomo Drug Store to get a new baseball bat, some food, a map of the Unomo, and set of clothes (because clothes are his main focus in a time like this).  
“Hello! Can I help you with anything?”  
“Yes, I need the best baseball bat you have, three ten packs of cookies, a map of Unomo, three plain red shirts, and three pairs of jeans.” Both the man behind the counter and Mac were silent for a second while the man wrote the list down. That’s when Mac felt bad for having such a lengthy list.  
“Okay, let me just grab the items.” It took five minutes. “Sorry about that, someone moved the maps. Also, I want to show you the bat.” He pulled up the most majestic baseball bat Mac had ever laid his eyes on. “This is the Jaguar 2200. You need to be careful with this, because it can kill almost anything very easily. It is made out of pure metal, and if you press this button on the handle it turns into a blade.”  
“How much is all this stuff?” Mac pulled out his wallet.  
“Normally $1995, but because your father saved the Earth you get is for $80!” Mac stood still wondering if he should pay the $1995 that he actually has, but he figured that he would save the remaining $1013 he has for later.  
“Here is $80 and a $50 tip.”  
“Thank you so much! I’ll throw in a bag to carry all of the stuff too.” Mac happily accepted the stuff and left. When he was outside, he felt a cold gust of wind that made him stand still and think. His friends are dead, his mom is dead, and the world’s fate is in his hands. Now he noticed how hard it is to be a hero. All Mac wants now is to die, he has too much responsibility. A beam shot down in front of Mac in the street. Out came the thing Mac least wanted to see; a Tlack. No matter how much he wanted to Mac couldn’t die, because if he did the world would too. “Okay Tlack, you will now know what pain is like.” Mac readied the Jaguar 2200 and was prepared to fight.


End file.
